


[Superboys]管中窥豹

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [31]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M, Superboys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 终于，经历坎坎坷坷、波波折折、风风雨雨、荆荆棘棘之后,钢铁之躯Superman，和他的宿敌——商界大亨Lex Luthor，走到了一起。然天有不测风云，等闲平地起波澜，理非矛盾恰相异。这天，联盟集体行动，寻踪逐迹之下，却发现此事似与LexCorp千丝万缕。气势汹汹的人间之神迅雷甚雨，当机立断风驰电掣飞去讨要说法。Superboy紧随其后，急如星火，风谲云诡。大战一触即发，情势万分危急，天翻地覆，必不可免。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Conner Kent/Conner Kent, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006
Kudos: 1





	[Superboys]管中窥豹

[Superboys]管中窥豹  
Peep  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP:Lex Luthor/Clark Kent，Conner Kent/Conner Kent

管中窥豹  
终于，经历坎坎坷坷、波波折折、风风雨雨、荆荆棘棘之后,钢铁之躯Superman，和他的宿敌——商界大亨Lex Luthor，走到了一起。  
然天有不测风云，等闲平地起波澜，理非矛盾恰相异。  
这天，联盟集体行动，寻踪逐迹之下，却发现此事似与LexCorp千丝万缕。  
气势汹汹的人间之神迅雷甚雨，当机立断风驰电掣飞去讨要说法。  
Superboy紧随其后，急如星火，风谲云诡。  
大战一触即发，情势万分危急，天翻地覆，必不可免。

突然，电光火石间，Superboy紧急制动，瞬时急停。  
“怎么了？”因躲闪不及而结结实实地撞到前人后背的小皮衣Conner Kent，心怀不满地揉捏着自己被撞疼的鼻子，顺便趁机揩油揉捏了一把身前人的丰乳肥臀，“怎么突然停下来了？”  
“警报接触了。”身处前方的黑体恤Conner Kent面红耳赤，不知所措。  
“真的？”小皮衣Conner加大力度从后及前揉捏着怀中人，“你看到了什么？”  
“没什么。。。。”只是黑体恤Conner，似乎并不想回答。  
然而小皮衣Conner对这种一听就是敷衍的回答并不满意，暧昧撩拨的双手紧紧环绕至怀中人胯下，猛然一握。  
一声急促的呻吟从一直尽力压抑自己的黑体恤Conner的齿间荡漾，一石激起千层浪，千堆雪叠峦翠凇，所思所见顿时脱口而出：“Clark是攻！”

原来，方才不经意间，黑体恤Conner的超级视力眺望到的是，远处LexCorp大楼里，赤身裸体的Clark正狠狠地压在双腿盘绕其腰肢的Lex Luthor身上！  
“。。。什么？”小皮衣Conner闻言凛然一定，下意识地收回双手，将信将疑，“你确定？”  
“确。。。等等。。。”，胯下温暖骤失的黑体恤Conner突然倍感空虚寂寞冷，不蒸馒头争口气，心急火燎地拽过身后人的双手重新将这抹柔软覆于其上，然后头脑一时发热罔所顾忌地透视远眺。虽然LexCorp霎时机关轮转铅板拔地而起遮云蔽日，但是就在那一瞬间他还是看到了不该看到的东西。  
“。。。我错了。”现在，黑体恤Conner确定了一件事：Lex才是攻！

只是此时此刻，夜幕星河中的黑体恤Conner还有一事不解，当然不是胯下那重新温暖着的柔软，而是——“为什么他们非得要用那么高难度的姿势？？”  
只是，紧紧相拥的身后之人并未答疑解惑，而是——  
“你想试试吗？”弹指刹那间，小皮衣Conner的钢铁巨擘，猛然刺穿了二人之间的衣物间隔，深深地埋入黑体恤Conner体内，如火如荼。  
“为什么不呢？”黑体恤Conner微微一笑，水到渠成。

星斗横空，夜风过耳。  
甚好。


End file.
